Making Amends
by phineas81707
Summary: It was one man's mistake that tore a family apart from mistrust... but one man might be what it takes to bring them back together. Third part of this Elibian trilogy.


Roy looked across the wide open plains of Sacae, thinking about what Beth had said about Lilina's mother. Not for the first time, he wiped his brow of sweat: he had never been one for heat, and while Sacae wasn't Nabata, the thought that he might've gone to Ilia instead made it feel hotter here. He heard a sound in bushes behind him, and turned around. A rustle in the grass, and Roy turned back to the front- where a woman was now standing.

"Who are you?" Roy asked. The woman stepped closer to him, allowing him his first proper look at her. She was tall, with a regal bearing about her stride. Her expression was fierce, but her face was warm and welcoming. Her eyes… something about the woman's eyes seemed familiar to him, but he couldn't place what.

"How rude. You are the foreigner here… I'd rather you introduced yourself first," the woman told him. Roy smiled.

"I guess I am… my apologies. General Roy of Lycia, commander of the Etrurian Army," Roy stated. The woman considered him thoughtfully.

"You may know me as the Chieftainess of the Lorca, and the de facto leader of the True Sacae. I would rather not mention my name at this moment," the woman told him.

"You're cautious," Roy blurted out. The chieftainess smiled at him.

"I have a personal history with Lycia… I know both good and bad from there. I would like to know if I am looking at one of the good," she told him. Roy nodded.

"So is that why you approached me? Or do you have some other purpose?" Roy asked. The chieftainess gave another long, thoughtful pause. Although he did not yet show it, this was starting to annoy him.

"I am looking for a girl named Lilina. She hails from Lycia, perhaps you know her?" the chieftainess told him. Roy thought about Lilina, trudging through the Ilian snow. His imagination conjured up a rather cute face as she moved, and Roy let out a small smile.

"Lilina isn't here," Roy stated simply. The chieftainess nodded.

"I understand… so she is in Ilia?" she asked. Roy suddenly felt scared for her.

"If you do anything to hurt her…" Roy growled, recognising the fragility of his position. But he couldn't let Lilina come to harm…

"You're a confident one. But worry not… I won't hurt her. Tell me… why did she choose Ilia?" the chieftainess asked. Roy tilted his head, but humoured the chieftainess. It was the least he could do.

"It was on the whim of a woman we rescued in Etruria. When she heard we were splitting, she asked if she could head to Ilia- there was something akin to worry in her voice. Lilina thought about meeting her mother here in Sacae, but told me whatever it was that had Beth worried was more important than her. Lilina's wanted nothing more than to see her mother again… it must be major," Roy explained. The chieftainess brought her hand to her mouth.

"She… I understand, Roy. I must depart to contemplate this news…" she told him, turning to leave.

"...Could you explain some of it to me?" Roy ventured. The woman turned her head slightly.

"...My name is Lyn," she said cryptically, fading into the plains. Roy racked his brains, trying to think about what the name 'Lyn' meant in regards to Lilina.

* * *

 _Florina_

 _Lilina's in Ilia. Beth's with her, too- she was apparently 'rescued' in Etruria. I don't understand what happened when we separated at Bulgar, but she survived. A faction of the Etrurian Army is in Sacae, so I must be on hand to control this situation, but I want you to find and support our daughter._

 _A thousand blessings upon you_

 _Lyn_

Florina looked up from the note, across the snowy peaks of Ilia. Juno wandered beside her, smiling at her comfortably. Florina turned to her, and stroked the letter nervously.

"Who's it from?" Juno asked.

"Lyn, signed with the same signature she's offered me for years- the Sacaen 'a thousand blessings upon you'. I'm guessing it's her… she survived…" Florina stated.

"You're certainly a cautious one, aren't you? I don't blame you, after what you've been through. What did she say?" Juno asked.

"Apparently… her daughter will be passing through Ilia…" Florina stuttered out. It wasn't like her to get this nervous unless men were involved. However, Lilina had a bad history about her, and she was suddenly second-guessing herself. Or rather, second-hundred guessing herself; ever since rumours and intel surrounded the Lycian involvement in the current war began to circulate, including Marquess Hector's demise, Florina continued to find herself changing her mind on what meeting her first daughter again after abandoning her so many years ago would be like.

"Florina, you've got to calm yourself down. Give it a few breaths, like when you're approaching a guy. Tell her your name, and let her move first," Juno suggested. It wasn't a tremendous amount of advice, but Florina still found it a bit overwhelming. She felt Huey nudge her side, and she started stroking his muzzle out of habit.

"...You're that worried about it?" Juno asked. Florina nodded. Juno stepped forward, and took her hand. Florina began taking in her breaths.

"...Just let it happen. There's nothing you can do about whether she hates you or not without Lyn- just walk up to her and find out what. And in the end, isn't Beth with her?" Juno asked. Florina checked the letter- sure enough, Lyn told her Beth was with her.

"...I'll give it a go, Juno," Florina told her. Juno nodded, and watched her fly.

* * *

Lilina looked across the skies, the dull grey fog making said observations relatively fruitless. She could see where Shanna and Thite had begun their fight against Sigune and the Biran-allied pegasus knights, but beyond that was fruitless.

"...Am I counting that right?" Beth asked herself. Lilina knew Beth had better vision through fog, but she wasn't clear on how much better. Nevertheless, she decided to take a look into the battlefield, to try and piece together what Beth noticed. She saw Shanna, Thite and Sigune's forces as indistinct blurs, but something told her that there was another figure. She wasn't sure why- she just felt something in the fog that wasn't there before. She tried another look. Shanna was leaping off her pegasus to strike her foes. Thite was taking very measured strikes with her javelins. She recognised both by the horns on their pegasi- their troops lacked the same. Sigune had one, and was fighting precisely with melee strikes, retreating greatly before making her next move.

"...I think I see it too," Lilina remarked. A fourth horned pegasus was in the battlefield, darting quickly, striking, and then continuing forward before turning. Beth smiled at her, and Lilina considered her options. Most magic would strike friend and foe alike, and archers could not maintain their keen eye long enough to fire- and most archers would be unwilling to risk that shot for fear of striking friend. As she considered her options, the darting falcoknight cleaved through Sigune's pegasus, sending it and its rider into the mountains. The other pegasi in Sigune's troop scattered, and the falcoknight appeared to be talking to Shanna and Thite.

"Lilina… is everything all right?" Zelot asked, having come up behind her and dismounted. Lilina nodded, watching as the three falcoknights dived down before her. Zelot gasped, and sunk to his knees.

"Zelot?" Lilina asked. It was clearly a gesture of respect, but Lilina didn't know why he was doing so now… unless… Lilina turned back to the falcoknight. She was near and clear now, and Lilina could study her. Long, flowing purple hair framed a babyish face, where sapphire eyes gazed cutely from behind her locks despite whatever confidence or remorse the girl should logically have from having just dispatched an enemy commander. When she saw Zelot kneeling, she let out a weak giggle. And the strangest part was, she vaguely recognised her…

"Florina! You're safe! I thought I lost you!" Beth cried out. Florina squeaked, and dismounted quickly so she could accept Beth's massive hug. Lilina pulled out her mother's letter, though she didn't need it. She had read it over and over again so frequently that she knew that name's significance.

"...Aunt Florina?" Lilina asked nervously. Florina squeaked again, and turned to Lilina. Beth had stepped back, still holding her hand, as Florina stepped towards Lilina.

"That blue hair is definitely his… but it's silky, like Lyn's…" Florina murmured, passing her free hand through Lilina's hair. Lilina shivered, but let her do it.

"That face, too… that's definitely Lyn's face… no sword, it seems. No bow, either… but no axe? You're…" Florina started.

"A mage," Lilina finished. Beth had expressed similar surprise, and she wanted to confirm this Florina's identity as soon as possible. Not like it wasn't obvious already.

"...I am so sorry for abandoning you. I… I was scared…" Florina started, before Lilina jumped in to hug her already. Florina squeaked again- it seemed common with her.

"If you mean you're sorry for taking me to Lycia, don't be. I wouldn't trade my time with Roy for anything," Lilina told her. Florina squeaked again.

"Florina… do you want to write to Lyn, tell her that you've met Lilina?" Beth asked. Florina nodded, and scurried away, leaving Beth to face Lilina.

"Your Aunt Florina hasn't had the nicest of lives. She's been scared of men since before I met her for reasons to horrible to speak of so casually, and just when she thought she could trust again, your father… well, she normally gets on fine with girls, but you've always been a special case," Beth explained. Lilina looked on at Florina in the distance.

"...She's the reason I went to live in Ositia?" Lilina asked.

"She was scared of seeing your father in you. Even now that he's dead- which I should probably tell her at some point- Florina will never forget what he did to make them retreat to the plains," Beth told her. Lilina watched Beth go to her side, and another shiver passed over her.

* * *

 _Lyn_

 _I've found Lilina. She's beautiful, just like you. It's just… I'm still scared. Her face is yours with a bit more weight, and really, the only bit of him in her is her hair's colour. And yet…_

 _Lyn… she won't hurt me, right? I mean… she has a boyfriend. He won't… I mean she…_

 _Florina_

Lyn looked up from the letter, tears in her own eyes. The tears that Florina was shedding as she continued to fear men. Lyn knew why Florina was scared of men- Lyn knew she needed frequent reassurance. But at the same time, she recognised that this wasn't good for her to keep up- especially if their aid was needed against Biran.

 _Florina_

 _I understand your fear. Experiencing the sorts of things you have is going to leave scars to anyone. But if you want to befriend Lilina, I'd imagine you'd need to pluck up your courage, and trust her boyfriend._

 _However, if he does anything to hurt her, stop him right away._

 _Lyn_

Lyn rolled up the letter, and pocketed it. As she stood up to go find a courier to send it, she heard the sounds of an army approach. Dayan quickly rushed up, but Lyn held up her hand. She recognised Roy's distinctive red mane at the rear of the army.

"I will investigate this army. You should clear as many innocent civilians from the area," Lyn ordered.

"But the guards-" Dayan began.

"Will be distracted by the approaching 'Etrurian' hordes. What's one Sacaean compared to that, in the mind of a Biranian?" Lyn asked.

"Hm… you make a fair point, Lyn. But is this about Roy?" Dayan asked. Lyn turned to him.

"Roy is both leading an army on our ancestral home and courting my daughter. It's… kinda hard for me to think about anything else," Lyn asked. Dayan departed without any further words, leaving Lyn to face the approaching Etrurian Army. She spotted a few spindly trees from here to Roy's position, and began to ghost across the plains during lulls in the charge. As she observed to Dayan, one lone Sacaean barely registered to the Etrurians as it would to the Biranians. Mutually horrible conquerors, and not in the good way.

"General Roy," Lyn muttered. Roy jumped, before letting out a huge sigh of relief.

"Chieftainess Lyn," Roy responded. Lyn smirked- he remembered her and her title.

"I have spoken to an ally in Ilia. I have reason to believe I might be able to trust you," Lyn told him.

"Really?" Roy asked. Lyn let a moment pass, expecting an order or something similarly impertinent. Nothing of the sort was incoming- Lyn was rather proud.

"...You look like someone I know. Lord Eliwood of Pherae, to be exact," Lyn stated.

"I'm his son," Roy responded. Lyn nodded- he looked pretty similar.

"Your mother would've been Lady Ninian, wouldn't she?" Lyn asked. Roy nodded somewhat somberly, and Lyn decided to switch to asking about her daughter.

"And your girlfriend, Lilina…" Lyn started. She eyed him for a reaction. Roy was looking forward expectantly, rather than flabbergastedly.

"...She is your girlfriend, isn't she?" Lyn asked, smirking.

"Yes, she is. What is your obsession with her?" Roy asked. Lyn considered how she wanted to tell Roy the truth. In the end, she decided on simply.

"I'm her mother," was her response. Roy's jaw dropped, as he found himself wondering how to respond to that one.

"Then… you're…" Roy started.

"Your mother-in-law? ...Technically, not unless you've already married her, and since you didn't say she was your wife, I'm assuming you haven't. But yes, that is my personal relationship to you," Lyn told him.

"Why did you approach us?" Roy asked. Lyn shrugged.

"Your future father-in-law is dead, and he's the one I had problems with. More relevant, though, is that you _are_ kind of intruding upon the Sacaean's ancestral home to fight a war with another country. We are the enemy of your enemy, and we're not exactly happy with that bit," Lyn stated.

"...But what can I do about it? We need Sacae's geographical proximity to Biran to launch our offensive," Roy asked. Lyn considered his remark.

"True. The mountains separating Biran and Lycia are harsh and filled with bandits. Sacae would make a better base. If I throw my weight around with Dayan, I reckon I could secure a solid position here," Lyn remarked.

"Thank you, Lyn!" Roy began.

"On one condition: once you've defeated Biran, you clear out of Sacae and return it to us," Lyn remarked.

"Of course, Lyn. The prejudice against the Sacaeans needs to stop," Roy remarked. Lyn smiled proudly, before she drew her sword.

"I shall hold you to it," Lyn remarked, before heading to the fighting with frightening speed.

* * *

 _Roy_

 _I have met my Aunt Florina in Ilia. She and Aunt Beth have been doing plenty to ensure my safety and peace of mind… but these past days have torn at my heart. I thought meeting my aunts, and the thought my mother might come soon, would be a great day for me. And yet… without you by my side, I feel empty. I… I miss you._

 _Hope to see you soon_

 _Lilina_

 _P.S. I'm sorry in advance._

Roy's mind lingered on the tail end of Lilina's letter, as he looked up towards the mountains of Ilia for what had to be the hundredth time today. Lilina was coming… and he missed her, too. He had gotten used to her warm smile and cheeky banter, and he was fairly sure the hugs they shared might've played a part too.

He looked up again, and noticed Lyn out of the corner of his eye. She was pacing and breathing heavily, muttering under her breath. Roy realised that she'd be much more nervous than him waiting for Lilina- he was waiting for a girlfriend whose trust he already held. She was waiting for a daughter she abandoned.

"Is there anything I could say to calm you down?" Roy asked. Lyn looked up at him.

"...What do you like about her?" Lyn asked.

"She's beautiful, yet fragile at the same time. But she's hardly a flower- she's got a very cheeky streak, too. Very uplifting in adversity- she doesn't care who she's poking fun at, as long as it's funny. Also very caring… she'll jump in to look after the underdog," Roy remarked.

"Fragile…" Lyn stated. Roy smirked nervously.

"Well, she has a tendency to retreat mentally when there's something she doesn't like. When we were growing up, she'd hide behind a book. Nowadays, she'll hide in my arms," Roy explained. Lyn looked down.

"I… I…" Lyn breathed.

"Don't worry… Lilina's with your wives. You'll have them to reassure you. Just like she'll have me," Roy pointed out. Lyn smiled, and looked up. Shanna and Thite had appeared- it was time to watch the army as it approached them, and made to report in with Elphin before scattering. At the rear of the party was the woman the pair had been waiting for- Lilina. She had her arm over her face, and approached them quickly.

"Lilina? Are you all right?" Roy asked. Lilina shook her head, and Roy pulled her in for a reassuring cuddle. Lilina slowly dragged her arms around him, and Roy pulled her face up to face his own.

"Don't look, Roy…" Lilina cried, turning the left side of her face away from him.

"Why not?" Roy asked. Tears started welling up in her eyes, as she turned her face to show her left cheek. At first, Roy didn't notice why Lilina was so scared. And then he noticed the fine scar across her cheek.

"...What happened?" Roy asked, tears in his own eyes. Someone had _hurt_ Lilina.

"The Biranians had some Ilian civilians prisoner. I was trying to save them… but there were too many of them. One of them got me… I… I don't know how I got out of there. All I remember is Shanna, Thite and Juno standing near me with the soldiers at the end of their lances…" Lilina cried. Roy continued to stroke her.

"...Don't worry about it," Roy told her.

"But I'm…" Lilina began to cry.

"Still beautiful. Your scar shows you're brave. And caring," Roy interrupted. Lilina sobbed.

"...Was this why you were sorry in the letter? You were terrified because of a tiny scar?" Roy asked.

"...You really still think I'm beautiful?" Lilina asked.

"You will never not be beautiful to me. On another note… I really should introduce you to someone…" Roy stated. Lilina shivered, and Roy realised how that sounded. He was careful to make sure the arm that still held her was caressing her in a way only a lover should as he turned her to face Lyn.

"Lilina… this is your mother, Lyn," Roy told her. Lilina froze, as Lyn smiled warmly.

"M-Mum?" Lilina asked. She was staying in Roy's arms for now.

"...Are you all right?" Lyn asked.

"...After all this time… I… I didn't think… it'd be…" Lilina muttered. Lyn stepped forward, and Lilina pulled away from Roy to approach her.

"Come. We have a lot to talk about…" Lyn told her. Roy smiled as she left, only to feel someone tapping on his shoulder. He turned, to see a pink-haired girl dressed as a pegasus knight.

"Lilina's aunt Florina, I presume?" Roy asked. Florina nodded.

"Eliwood's son?" Florina squeaked out. Roy nodded.

"...I saw what you did for Lilina. She was so distraught when she got that scar… she thought you were going to leave her," Florina told him.

"What? I'd never leave her!" Roy called out.

"...Lyn's right. With parents like Eliwood and Ninian, you were meant to be a kind boy…" Florina muttered.

"Hm?" Roy asked, confused. Beth walked up beside her.

"Florina… has struggled to trust men. When she was younger, there was an incident to start it. And when she thought she could move past it… another incident occurred," Beth stated.

"You poor thing…" Roy muttered, holding his arms out vaguely like he wanted a hug.

"...But Lilina…" Florina muttered.

"I hug a lot of the broken girls. My special hugs with Lilina are a lot different," Roy told her. Florina allowed herself to be pulled in, feeling odd in the grasp of a man.

For the first time in her life, she felt safe there.

* * *

Lyn had one hand on Lilina's shoulder, wandering with her across the camp. Lilina, meanwhile, was cycling through beaming and looking down in sadness. It took a while before Lyn decided to sit her down and ask her about it.

"Lilina… I've dreamed about his day for years… ever since I had to leave you…" Lyn muttered. Lilina looked up, surprised.

"I never wanted to abandon you. But I know you're needed in Ositia… and now you're there, there's no way you'll leave," Lyn told her. Lilina smiled.

"I just need Roy more than I need my mother," Lilina confirmed.

"...I can tell. You really love him, don't you?" Lyn asked. Lilina blushed.

"Actually, I just love his hugs. The boy is cute and knows when I need them, but the hugs are just that good," Lilina chuckled. Lyn found herself laughing, too.

"Do you feel… safe?" Lyn asked. Lilina blushed.

"Always. He hasn't even asked to go any further than hugs. I'm the one doing the prodding," Lilina told her. Lyn smiled.

"So you feel safe… what about everyone else?" Lyn asked.

"Mum, why do you insist on trying to find something wrong with Roy? He's my boyfriend, and I trust him!" Lilina told her.

"...When she was about your age, Florina was enrolled into pegasus knight camp. This was back in the days when that was a stone's throw away from the male equivalent," Lyn began to explain.

"...And I see where the story is going already," Lilina forestalled her. Lyn chuckled.

"It lasted all four years, and when Fiora found out, she slaughtered every last one of them. That is why the camps are segregated today. That is why Florina is so nervous around men… especially since she has had more than her fair share of poor examples since. Bandits, mostly, and your father too. And it is because I care so much for her that I must make sure any boy she has to deal with is not going to cause her the harm she has come to expect from men," Lyn told her.

"...Roy likes to hug girls, especially the ones with fears and uncertainties. I'd better go back," Lilina remarked.

* * *

Lilina and Lyn returned to where they left Roy, to find Florina in his arms. Lilina gasped, but Lyn had noticed her expression much sooner…

Florina was content.

"...All right, I kind of want to see what the hype is about," Lyn remarked. Florina jumped, and Roy looked up.

"...Pardon?" Roy asked.

"Lilina loves your hugs. Florina is content in your arms. You're clearly doing something right. Well, I'm shouldering the burdens of my friends, and mourning those who fell when Biran invaded Bulgar," Lyn remarked. Roy chuckled, and pulled Lyn in for a hug. Lyn's confidence began to stand down, as the gentle fear it masked came to the surface. Roy gave a gentle caress up and down Lyn's waist, and said fear began to melt. Lyn wasn't really scared… it felt to her more like she was…

"Wow…" Lyn remarked. Roy pulled away, and Lyn's confidence came rushing back. Only now, instead of stoic, it felt… upliftingly genuine.

"...You've definitely got plenty of your mother in you. Though forgive me if I say I preferred it when she danced," Lyn remarked. Roy chuckled.

"Glad you think so. I take it your meeting with your daughter has gone well?" Roy asked.

"...I couldn't have asked for a better son-in-law. I hope that I may be able to return to Lycia someday to visit," Lyn remarked.

"...He is dead now, remember?" Beth asked.

"...Then amend my whimsical remark to 'I hope I may pluck up the courage to visit his grave'," Lyn stated. Florina and Beth looked at her shocked.

"To apologise. I'll need a few weeks to figure out how," Lyn elaborated, which certainly didn't ease the two girls' shock.


End file.
